kaitou_jokerfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose
Rose(ローズ Rōzu) is Shadow Joker (Cyan)'s twin sister. Some call her "The Witch who Controls Time". Appearance Rose has long, pink curled up hair with a bun on each side and pink eyes. She always wears a white dress and a red coat around it, closed by a yellow ribbon over her chest. She wears red socks and dark purple shoes. When she was serving Professor Clover, she had a clover-shaped gem on her forehead and hidden iron rings on her wrists with a clover-shaped gem as well. When she was younger, she wore a rose pink dress with a white collar and a red ribbon. She also once wore a white dress with a red collar and a yellow ribbon. Personality Rose only uses her powers when necessary, or when she is angry as she likes to keep her powers secret. She is usually composed and kind, and she loves her big brother dearly. Whenever her brother takes a break from battle training, she would gladly make him a snack and some tea. Every time her brother scolds her for using her powers outdoors freely, she would seem unfazed and would try to convince her brother that everything is fine. History Before series: Rose and her twin brother, Cyan, used to live in a unnamed village and she was the witch of that village. One day, as she and her brother headed out of the village, they met Jack Jones, nearly hitting him with their carriage as he ran out from the bushes (he fled from Silver Heart back then). Jack then jumped up into a tree and picked a fight with Cyan. Since the branch he was on broke, he fell off the tree but Rose caught him with her powers, making him fly in mid-air. This made her brother worry that she'll hurt herself if she uses her powers for too long, but she said that she's feeling fine. They then let Jack ride their carriage back to their village. The trio stopped by a lake to chat for a while. Jack then found out that the two of them are twins. He promised he'd forget what he saw, meaning Rose's magic, provided that Rose taught him how to do that. Rose immediately agreed and Cyan was shocked about how quickly Rose agreed. They told him about Rose being a witch and why the village they lived in had no name, after what he pretended to forget what he saw, satisfying them. He continued to ride with them, talking about his partners in work, and how mean they can be, but he didn't mention his partners' names. Soon King and Queen called him, Queen panicking and mentioning that Silver Heart found out about Jack being away, and that he's coming. Since Rose mentioned that Cyan and Jack look more like twins than she and Cyan do, Jack and Cyan change identities by switching clothes and changing their hair color, much to Cyan's annoyance. They then take a picture, embarrassing Cyan. As Silver Heart came running to them, he mistook Cyan for Jack and caught him instead. Rose worries about her brother, but Jack told Rose that he would be okay, and that he would return to the village in the evening. As they headed back to the village, they talked about dreams like becoming phantom thieves and about Cyan wanting to travel around the world, though Rose herself hasn't had a dream yet. They thought about a phantom name for Jack as Rose picked up a card that belonged to him and said he could call himself Joker. They arrived at the village to see it in flames, and the elders were caught by mysterious men. Rose wanted to help them, but they realised that they were searching for Rose, so they ran away from the village only to end up getting surrounded on a bridge. One of the men grabbed Rose and another shot Jack, giving him a scar across his eye for attempting to save her. At that moment, Cyan arrived finding Jack on the floor and Rose captured. He tried to save her as well but failed and got multiples shots across his body. Rose, enraged for what they did to her brother as he falls into the lake underneath the bridge, uses up all her power to explode the bridge, much to Jack's shock. She then fell into a deep sleep, her whereabouts then unknown. Season 1: Episode 13: Rose was first mentioned as Shadow Joker leans against a wall, thinking about her and how she is. He then takes out a locket, with Rose's picture, and swears that he would do anything to see her wake up and her lovely smile again. Season 2: Episode 12&13: Rose was in a deep sleep and being kept in the Statue Of Liberty. Professor Clover uses the Staff Of Kairos and awakens Rose. Shadow, overseeing this, tried to talk to her, but Rose was being controlled by the professor and uses her power to injure her brother at the professor's command as he had no use for Shadow anymore. The professor then uses Rose and her power to freeze time to steal treasures from all over the world, mainly hourglasses. He also uses Rose's power to get revenge on Silver Heart. Joker and Shadow reluctantly work together to steal Rose back from Professor Clover, while Queen, Spade and their assistants settle things with the professor. When the two Jokers reach the torch of the Statue Of Liberty, Shadow tried to remove the clover-shaped gem on Rose's forehead, causing her to wake up and use her power to push Shadow and Joker away. Hachi manages to remove the gem, causing Rose to fall in exhaustion. Shadow catches her, and begs her to recognise him. However, Professor Clover appears and reveals a set-up with acid and chains. The clover gems on Rose's wrists react, and she was sent under the set-up, the chains connecting to the gems on her wrists. The professor takes Rose's soul, and threatens Shadow, Joker and Hachi that if they were to move, the acid would rain down on Rose. Shadow, shocked at his sister's soulless body, begs the professor to spare Rose, and how much he wants to see her smiling again. He also admits that Rose did nothing wrong, and she shouldn't be in the state she is. Joker and Hachi are speechless, and even Rose's soulless body sheds a tear. Spade and Queen appear, and although they try to defeat the professor, Queen, Spade and Hachi end up frozen. The professor then releases the acid on Rose's body, but Shadow uses Bloody Rain on Joker's Shooting Star to tilt the Statue Of Liberty's arm, making the acid in to the professor's direction, thus melting him. Shadow uses the Staff Of Kairos to return Rose's soul back to her body, and she wakes up, immediately recognising her brother and Joker, Cyan and Jack respectively. They have a quick reunion before the Statue Of Liberty's arm crumbles and falls off. They escape the statue as Rose and Shadow ride his umbrella away. Rose and her brother decide to have a trip around the world, since that was his dream since he was younger, as the season ends. Season 3: Rose and Cyan became allies of Joker. Both of them are seen in a castle by a lake, and possibly live there. Episode 6: She, together with Shadow, helped Joker and the gang in outwitting the fake Phantom Thieves who imitated Joker, Queen and Spade, and who are actually Devil Fang's allies. With Shadow and Hosshii, she moves the real treasure out of the safe of the museum after Hosshii distinguishes it from the fakes. She was shown to be scary, as once she gets mad, there is no holding her back. This is proven when she takes out the fakes with her powers after they insult her. Later the fakes say they have a new member, fake Shadow Joker, who is a baby dressed up as Shadow, much to Shadow Joker's embarrassment. Rose expresses how cute the new member is, making Shadow speechless. Episode 12&13: Rose watches the Phantom Thief Survival games on television, supporting her brother and Joker. She gets embarrassed when Shadow talks in front of a camera, showing off and gets worried when Shadow is shrunk by Mini-Mini King. Upon realising that her brother was tiny, she sees her brother as cute. Season 4: Episode 8: Shadow decides to have a competition with Joker, so he sends him an advance notice about stealing Mister Kaneari's Jeweled Crocodile. They arrive at the destination about thirty minutes earlier, and since Shadow was very excited, he asks Rose to check the time very frequently. When Hachi arrives without Joker, and a smaller Joker being a remote controlled toy, Shadow starts sulking. He soon stops and gets determined to beat Joker, whether he is a toy or not. They all ride the Black Speeder and break into Mister Kaneari's house. They then reach the treasure room with the Jeweled Crocodile on display. Hachi blocks a security camera, but falls into a hole, making Shadow and Rose having to save him. Hachi then runs out of the room, crying because Joker said something about being a hunk of junk and useless (he was actually referring to his microwave). Shadow wonders why the treasure is not being defended, as Mr. Kaneari knows that they are coming. He and Joker then race for the treasure, only to be stopped by Mr. Kaneari and many guards blocking their path. Shadow talks about using Bloody Rain to turn them into a "bloody carnival" and "dark of darkness", causing Joker to ask him why he says these embarrassing things, making him sulk. Rose panics and mentions that since Shadow was young, he loved to copy things that cartoon villains said and even forced himself to drink black coffee, and he sulks if anyone laughs at his behavior. Mr. Kaneari's guards shoot them down, but Rose uses her power just in time to stop the bullets, making them turn around and chase the guards out of the room. They find out that the treasure is missing. Mr Kaneari checks the security an hour ago, to find out Commando Satsuko had taken the treasure to use it as a grater. When they reach the room Commando Satsuko is in, they find Hachi tied up, and Rose quickly tries to help him, only to be knocked out by Satsuko. Later, when Rose wakes up in Shadow's arms, she gets amazed by Satsuko's feminine virtue, making Shadow speechless. Episode 13: She and Shadow, upon hearing that Joker needed help, immediately sprang into action. Shadow raids a building to get a password to disable missiles while Rose assists him with her powers. They are later seen on the Black Speeder, relieved that the comet had disappeared thanks to Joker. Trivia * Rose's birthday is June 9th, her star sign being Gemini and her blood type is B, most likely the same as Shadow Joker's, presumably due to being twins. * She thinks of Joker more of a friend than a rival. * Rose, like her brother, has a short temper and will easily get upset when provoked. * Her favourite food is apple pie. * Her favourite animal is the panda, and she will usually sleep in with her brother during the holidays or days off. *In the anime, Rose was the one who suggested the phantom thief name "Joker" to Jack. *Rose's favorite flower is Rosemary. Gallery Tumblr nqcx5wLVGz1upojlqo5 500.jpg|Power! Chara cut rose.jpg|Rose's body concept HorribleSubs Kaitou Joker - 25 720p 849349.jpg|Jack and Rose Shadow and rose - op3.png| Rose and her brother in the Season 3 opening RosePicture.png| Younger Rose RosePowerRage3.png| Rose, angry RoseandHoshii.png| Rose and Hoshii RoseMakingTea.png| Rose making tea RoseandShadowOP4.png| Rose and her brother in the Season 4 opening Rose Competition.gif Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Article stubs Category:Phantom Thieves Category:Minor Characters Category:Rival Kaitou Category:Kaitou Joker (Anime)